Prisoner
thumb Prisoner es una canción original de Vocaloid. Es interpretada por Len Kagamine y pertenece a la saga Prisoner/Paper Plane. Es la primera canción. La canción narra la historia de un chico (Len) que está en un campo de concentración y conoce a una chica (Rin) que le visita todos los días, de la que se acaba enamorando. Se comunican con aviones de papel, ya que hay una cerca entre ellos. Un día, la chica le menda un avión en el que le explica que no se volverán a ver porque tiene que irse muy lejos, pero él le dice que le esperará. Sin embargo, el chico tuvo una riña con el general del campo y acabó en la cámara de gas. Sus últimas palabras fueron que quería conocer el nombre de la chica. Info de la canción *'Intérprete:' Len Kagaminethumb|right|300px *'Música:' Shuujin-P *'Letra:' Shuujin-P Romanji aru jidai aru basho hitori no shuujin ga saku goshi ni koi wo suru setsunai　setsunai jiyuu wo ubaware hakugai wo ukeru kitanai boku to kimi to ja saga aru saga aru　 tegami wo kaki mashita kami hikouki wo otte hutari no kabe koetekeru you ni ton deke ton deke　 aa itsuka jiyuu ni nareru to iu nomo uso dato shitte runda kimi ga ireba don na uso datte subete hontou ni naru ki ga shita boku to kocchi ni kite hanasou yo keshite kono omoi wa tsutawara nai dakedo kimi wo miteru koto ga ashita e no sasayaka na shiawase iku hi iku tsuki arekara mainichi kimi no kami hikouki ga boku no yorokobi yorokobi　 dakedomo kimi wa totsuzen boku ni tsugeta tooku ni ikuno yo dakara bai bai bai bai aaa kurushimi nagara kyou made ikite kite korehodo naita hi wa nai kimi ga ireba don na unmei mo egao ni kaerareru kiga shitan da namae mo shiranai kimi to deatte mirai ga kagayaita ki ga shitan da yobu koto mo ou koto mo derarenai boku niwa dekinai tsuini boku no ban ga kita kimi no inaku natta ima konoyo ni miren wa nai kedo naze daka kokoro ga sakende ru mou sukoshi dake ikitai ima wa mou mutsukashii kimochi ja nakute tada saigo ni kimi ni aitai aitai aitai aitai kimi to sugoshita hi wa modorazu ni soumatou no youni yomigaeru hitotsu hitotsu kimi ga kureta mono sorewa boku no ikiru kate ni natte ita yami ga uzu maiteru zassou no soba ni saku kirei na ichirinka ikite iku sekai ga chigatta yo dakedo hisshi ni te wo nobashite ta onegai moshi korega saigo nara boku wo anoko to hanashi wo sasete semaku kurai tojita sono heya ni setsunaku tada sono koe wa hibiku mune mo iki mo kurushiku naru semete kimi no namae dake demo shita katta Letra en español Un dia, en un lugar, uno de los prisioneros se enamoro de la chica de afuera de la valla. sentimientos tristes tan triste. ah~ Privado de la libertad, soy perseguido entre tu y este yo tan sucio hay una diferencia hay una diferencia Escribi una carta y la plegue formando un avion de papel asi nosotros dos podemos cruzar la pared ve y vuela ve y vuela ah~ yo tambien podre ser libre algun dia es mentira. lo se. Si te quedas a mi lado aunque sea una mentira pienso que podria llegar a serlo todo por favor, fuiste hasta aqui y hablaste conmigo pero este sufrimiento no tiene ningun futuro Sin embargo, te miro para asi mañana estar un poco mas feliz Un dia, un mes, cada dia desde entonces tus aviones de papel eran mi alegria alegria Pero tu, de repente me dijiste: "me voy a ir lejos asi que adios, adios adios, adios" ah~ con mucho dolor sigo vivo hoy nunca antes habia gritado tanto si te quedas a mi lado tan mal destino pienso que puedo cambiar la sonrisa Nos encontramos y nisiquiera conosco tu nombre senti que gane he hise brillar el futuro no puedo llamarte no puedo seguirte no puedo salir, no puedo. Finalmente llego mi turno ahora si que te has ido no lamento el mundo ¿por que..? mi corazon grita. Quiero vivir un poco mas ahora no tengo sentimientos dificiles yo justamente..yo solo... quiero verte, te echo de menos. Los dias que pase contigo no han vuelto muchos dulces recuerdos pasaron por mis ojos tu me los distes todos, uno por uno este es el alimento para mi mente en vida La maldad de los hierbajos movidos por ese remolino oscuro y una flor hermosa que florece cerca de ellos este es un diferente mundo para vivir pero intentare alcanzarla desesperadamente. Por favor, aunque sea la ultima vez llevadme ha hablar con ella una pequeña habitacion oscura y cerrada con unos tristes toques de esta voz. El pecho y el aliento me doleran al menos, quiero saber tu nombre~. Categoría:Vocaloid Categoría:Canciones de Kagamine Len Categoría:Saga: Prisoner/Paper Plane Categoría:Musica